Unwrap Your Present
by KnightSpark
Summary: Palutena invites Medusa to her room after making out with her. What the light goddess didn't expect is for the dark goddess to question her reasons for being there. (contains mild sexual content)


**KS: Yep, it's that time of year again, people. Another Paludusa fanfic just for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

No words were exchanged between Palutena and Medusa as they went up the stairs towards her room. They held each others' hands while sneaking a few loving glances. Medusa's head was littered with thoughts about her and the light goddess, wondering if their newly-formed relationship would work out. It all started when she was invited to Palutena's Christmas party and was hardly celebrating due to feeling out of her element. Then, she stormed off and hid herself in the darkest parts of Palutena's Temple only to have Palutena find her, venting her frustrations as to why she was revived. She remembers Palutena comforting her, saying that she felt bad for her. And at the end of it all, a mistletoe appeared from nowhere and she kissed Palutena. Now, they were heading up to her room to pick up where they left off.

"Palutena, can I ask you something?" Medusa asked.

Palutena turned around. "What is it, Medusa?" she asked.

Medusa looked down at her feet while blushing. "What do you make of this?"

Palutena raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Medusa squirmed. "You know… us kissing earlier and you leading me to your room… what's your take on it?"

Palutena shrugged. "I honestly have no idea myself."

Medusa's eyes widened in shock. "If you have no idea, then why are you doing it?"

"I don't know," Palutena replied. "I just feeling doing it. I _want_ to do it. What I want to know is, do you want this, Medusa?"

Medusa blushed lightly. Ever since Palutena kissed her and offered her to join her in her room, which she accepted. To sum it all up, she did want this.

"Yes Palutena. This is what I want."

Palutena smiled. "That is wonderful to hear."

Soon enough, they had reached Palutena's room. When Medusa walked in, she was amazed by the interior. There was a queen-sized bed, a vanity mirror, hot tub and widescreen television.

"How do you have all this?" Medusa asked as she looked around the room.

Palutena let out a nervous chuckle. "Being a goddess has some perks."

Medusa crossed her arms and pouted. "That's funny. I'm a goddess and I never get all this stuff."

Hearing this surprised Palutena. "Really? You never had this when you were banished to the Underworld?"

"I did, but I never really got to using it," Medusa answered. "You know, what with terrorizing the surface and all."

"You mean you've never taken a single break? At all?"

"Nope."

"Wow." Palutena sat on her bed. "You must've been tired."

Medusa shook her head. "Not really."

Palutena stared at her blankly. Medusa stared back at her, only with an annoyed look.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

Palutena snapped out of her gaze and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about that, I was just shocked how busy you are."

Medusa raised an eyebrow. "Really? And you have free time on your hands?"

"Actually, I do," Palutena said cheerfully. "When I'm not ordering Pit around, I'm usually in here resting, taking a nice long soak in my tub, or watching playing videos games."

Medusa's eyes widened. "Video games? But I don't see a game console in here."

"Oh, I'll fix that." Palutena picked up a remote from the bed and pressed a button. Beneath the television, a small compartment opened up, revealing a Wii U, Gamecube and Nintendo 64. Quite frankly, Medusa was both surprised and impressed.

"You have quite the collection there," she said. "What kind of games do you play?"

Palutena scratched the back of her head. "I'd rather not say. I have too many to count."

"Come on," Medusa said teasingly. "Just give me a number."

Palutena sighed. "Okay."

She leaned towards Medusa and whispered in her ear. When she finished, Medusa's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You have _that_ much games?" she said in shock.

"Yes. Being a goddess can be quite boring sometime."

Medusa turned her gaze to the large TV. Then she turned to Palutena once more. "Why did you really bring me here, Palutena?"

Palutena stared at with a lightly blushing face and spoke. "I want to make love to you."

Medusa sweatdropped at the sudden answer. "So straightforward," she thought to herself.

"Medusa? Did you hear what I said?" Palutena asked.

"Yes, I heard you," the dark goddess replied. "I'm just trying hard to believe it."

Palutena looked a little hurt. "What do you mean?"

Medusa held Palutena's hands and looked her directly in her eyes. "I'm mean that I'm having a bit of trouble believing that you want to make love to me right now."

Palutena sighed, then turned away from Medusa. "Well, ever since we kissed each other, I've been having all sorts of feelings. There was confusion, shock, fear and… love."

Medusa raised an eyebrow. "Love? Are you sure about that?"

Palutena nodded, then put her hand over her chest. "I'm sure. At least, that's what my heart tells me. What about you, Medusa?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"What is your heart telling you right now?"

Medusa closed her eyes, then put both of her hands over heart. After a few minutes pass, she moves her hands to her lap and opened her eyes.

"Well, Medusa? What did your heart say to you?" Palutena asked.

Medusa let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly, I don't know what my heart is telling me. I've closed it off for so long, I sometimes act like I was never born with one."

Palutena frowned. Although, she inwardly knew this was expected. Due to being banished to the Underworld, it wouldn't be a surprise if her heart was darkened. But now that she has been reformed, she can't get a straight answer from it.

"Medusa, are you sure you don't know what your heart is telling you?" Palutena asked.

Medusa shook her head. "I wish I could answer that… but I can't."

Palutena started to doubt Medusa's words. "You can't or you won't?"

Medusa turned to her with a look of confusion. "What?"

"I'm starting to think that you can't answer my question because you don't want to answer," Palutena concluded.

"What? Why would you think-"

"Medusa," Palutena said firmly. "Are you avoiding my question on purpose?"

Medusa turned away, not wanting to face Palutena. "I don't want to hurt you," she said softly.

"What was that? Speak up, please."

"I don't want to hurt you. My heart is telling me to do all sorts of unsavory things with you, but at this very moment, I'm holding them back." She faced Palutena once more with a sincere look in her eyes. "Palutena, I honestly want our first time to be special, but I fear my dark intentions will ruin it for the both of us. That's why I didn't answer your question."

Palutena frowned. "Medusa…"

"But," Medusa said suddenly. "If you are willing to pursue a new relationship with me, I will do everything in my power to to cast aside those dark feelings for your sake."

Palutena's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Medusa leaned towards Palutena to give her a small kiss on the lips. "Palutena… I want you to be my first."

Palutena didn't say anything. Instead, she tackled Medusa onto the bed and started making out with her. Medusa started to kiss her back and rub her hands all over her body. When they serperated, both were blushing and breathing heavily.

"Do you want to be on top?" Palutena asked.

Medusa smirked. "Like you need to ask."

* * *

Dark Pit was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Beside him, Pit laid down with his headphones on, listening to music.

"I wonder where Palutena and Medusa went off to," Dark Pit said to himself.

As soon as he said that, he heard noise from above him. They sounded like a mix between thumping and moaning. Sighing in irritation, Dark Pit closed his book and threw it across the room.

"Damn. Now how am I going to get any sleep tonight?" he muttered.

* * *

 **KS: Looks like Pittoo isn't going to get any sleep tonight. Maybe he should get some headphones and listen to some music like Pit.**

 **Dark Pit: I can't.**

 **KS: Why not?**

 **Dark Pit: Those are _my_ headphones he's using.**

 **KS: Oh. Well, that aside, merry Christmas, everyone. I'll see you all soon. Until then...**

 **Dark Pit: Don't forget to fave, follow- wait a minute! No way are you going make me do it! (flies off)**

 **KS: Pittoo, you get... damn. Almost had him there. Almost.**


End file.
